botlfandomcom-20200214-history
Grin'Tyr
Experiencing frequent cold spikes as the planet orbits in elliptically around Pridwyr's blue giant star, Grin'tyr is a harsh place where heat is more valuable than money. Although the planet does have a 'summer' season, these months are short-lived compared to the years of winter that follow as the planet swings farther into the void. Adapting to these conditions the hives that cover the surface of the planet forgo the normal tall thin spires you would see on other worlds, instead using squat domed structures designed to keep the heat of the city in. Indeed the entire hierarchy of the planet revolves around how close someone is to the massive geothermal generators. The more important a person is on Grin'tyr, the more heating they have available to them, leaving the poor of the hive-cities to be relegated to the freezing outer edges of the hive city. Despite the extreme weather, a thriving populace has managed to take root, with large swathes of people choosing to work in one of the many mines and sub-surface factories both for warmth and to sustain themselves. Of these myriad workshops and manufactorum on the planet, many artisans have established themselves through the metalworking market, creating and selling everything from jewellery, weapons and even abstract sculptures sold to the highest noble and the lowest ganger for the right price. Sattellites – Cutter Khai The Starbase Cutter Khai is a armoured jewel in the crown of the Everveil, it's many layers having seen countless millennia. The original station is buried under dozens of layers of reconstruction that have been built up over the millennia, patching damage or simply covering over sections wholesale. While this multi-tiered design means that Cutter Khai has survived even catastrophic damage to itself over the years, many sections and layers are inaccessible entirely. Security measures put in place thousands of years ago keep blast doors sealed and even ancient servitors wander the depths, awaiting deactivation orders. Despite the inner maze of the station the outer layers are extremely organised, being partially managed by the Adeptus Mechanucim and the Imperial Navy. Together they managed to recover the wreckage of the station from the outer edges of the Pridwyr system and with the help of the Stone Dragons, rebuilt it into a bastion of Imperial might for the Sub-Sector. Stone Dragon – Primus Level Garrison 'Cutter Khai' Through the myriad fights that the subsector has endured from the Dark age of Technology the Cutter Khai station has always proven to be a shield against those dark forces desperately trying to tear humanity from it's rightful place in the galaxy. With the rebuilding of the station after the First Solar War the Stone Dragons began their watch in the ancient station, supported by the same Imperial Navy and Mechanicus forces they projected not only military might into the system but the hope of the Imperium with them. Meting out the Impressive combined naval might, the fleets fought back encroaching xenos and traitors time and time again. The impressive technology of the station, coupled with the Order's fleet of ships and strike craft were well-complemented by the numerous ships of the Imperial and Mechanicus Navy. This example of inter-organisational operations would prove to benefit greatly as the three move forward into the uncertain future of the sub-sector, and humanity as a whole. Category:Planets Category:The Everveil Category:Loyalist Category:Imperium Category:Hive World Category:Stone Dragons Category:Legiones Astartes Category:Imperial Fleet